elder_scrolls_tamriel_at_warfandomcom-20200214-history
King Edmond Draconis
King Edmond Draconis, '''also known as ''Edmond Perian,'' '''or the ''Protector of Wayrest ''is the ruler of Wayrest between 2E 819 and 2E 831 at the head of a prosperous realm and the most influential lord of High Rock. He inherited the throne following the passing of his father, who was said to be a cruel man whom abused friends and allies alike. At a young age, he sought only to be the better man that his father couldn't be and did what he could to ease the suffering of the common people any chance he could. After inheriting the throne, he would enable himself to a political-arranged marriage between himself and Lady Lienne Perian of Northpoint, a symbolic marriage to unite the two Breton Kingdoms and establish the greatest force in High Rock. The marriage produced a son, Tychus Draconis-Perian that would one day inherit the throne should the future look bright. As of 2E 829, ''Edmond Draconis ''is caught leading a major conflict between the Kingdom of Wayrest and the Kingdom of Daggerfall in the Daggerfall-Wayrest War, leading the conflict from the City of Wayrest and on the battlefield alike. In safety for his child, he would send away Tychus Draconis-Perian to Northpoint under the care of its Queen. Biography Early life '''Edmond Draconis '''was born to King Anton Draconis and Queen Elanna Defein on ''Tirdas, 15th day of Heartfire, 2E 794. ''He was the result of a heartfelt romance between the two parents and his childhood was filled with joy and times of peace for the Kingdom of Wayrest. He spent his early years playing with other children, learning from his tutor the duties of the crown and the traditions of Bretons alike. Unlike his father, he never wanted to rule with a heavy hand and noticed that some people were not as well-off as he was because of his place as the Prince and began development a sort of heroism attitude. Everything changed when Queen Elanna Defein mysteriously died on Edmon's 7th birthday, leaving him under the single care of a man that began to darken with each year passing. He became known as the ''Mad King ''among the court of Wayrest, for his sudden mood swings and seemly harsh rulings earned him the ire from the nobles and the fear-mongering of the peasants. Edmond would grow into a teenager and train with the combat bladesmaster to become a supra swordsmen in his own right, eventually joining the Order of the Gryphon, a knightly order that consisted of the best and brightest of Wayrest knights to patrol the land and protect the outlaying villages from orc raiders and bandits alike. His training was put to the test when bandits threatened a defenseless village that was considered unimportant to Wayrest, contend to letting it be razed and raided by the bandits only to catch them on the road and round them up for imprisonment. Unwilling to let innocent villagers die, Edmond road against the bandit group and slew them in defense of the children; being too late to save the men and women of the remote township. Years later, he would travel to the Kingdom of Evermore to learn magicka from his distant relative and lord of Evermore, Tyrian Dufein. He would spend time with his distant grandfather and learn a great deal about the mystical arts, including how to use them to enhance his physical attributes and became something of a Battlemage at the end of his tutoring. This is when he began to hear some of the disturbing rumors surrounding Tyrian Dufein, causing his father to recall him to Wayrest after having a falling out with Dufein. King of Wayrest Personality and Traits Religious beliefs Family * Anton Draconis Father * Elanna Defein Mother * Tyrian Dufein Great-Grandfather References Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:High Rock Category:Kingdom of Wayrest